Hall of Fame
Overview Standing in the hall of fame! Wait are we not singing? Oh okay, so anyways, I'm gonna add up all the votes the contestants got for likes (including rejoin/win votes in BFDI). Let's see if a contestant in BFDI gets to be in the Hall of Fame! And not only that, I'm gonna sum up likes for contestants for object show with likes too! Results! BFDI(A) 1st. Rocky - 1,727 likes 2nd. Firey - 1,680 likes 3rd. Nickel - 1,372 likes 4th. Teardrop - 1,235 likes 5th. Needle - 1,194 likes 6th. Coiny - 1,172 likes 7th. Pin - 1,130 likes 8th. Puffball - 1,102 likes 9th. Spongy - 1,001 likes 10th. Tennis Ball - 992 likes 11th. Ruby - 848 likes 12th. Leafy - 842 likes 14th. Bomby - 819 likes 15th. Ice Cube - 804 likes 16th. Bubble - 784 likes 17th. Book - 773 likes 18th. Pencil - 762 likes 19th. Match - 694 likes 20th. Fries - 688 likes 21st. Golf Ball - 649 likes 22nd. Dora - 569 likes 23rd. Gelatin - 548 likes 24th. Flower - 521 likes 25th. Donut - 504 likes 26th. Yellow Face - 451 likes 27th. Pen - 317 likes 28th. Woody - 296 likes 29th. David - 292 likes 30th. Blocky - 271 likes 31st. Eraser - 217 likes 32nd. Snowball - 151 likes Challenge to Win Planets (not an object show) What's your favorite planet? Sun (a star) Mercury Venus Earth Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto (a dwarf planet) Storyline (for Entertainment Purposes only) "Hello all 21 of you, are ya excited?" Blocky : Not really. "Then you must die." Snowball : So who's the first eliminated? Firey : But Rocky and Ice Cube never rejoined or made it to the finale, what happens to them? "You'll see. First out is Snowball at 151 votes" Snowball : What!? Grrrr… I'm gonna crush you! "Anyways, next out is Eraser with 217 votes, not enough to win" Eraser : What!? "Blocky, you die with only 271 votes" Blocky : Oh no! "David. You are cursed and never lived to see the light of David's God so you got 292 votes." David : Aw seriously? "Woody, you the fifth out at 296 likes, likewise you got the highest amongst the bottom 5" Woody : AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! "Pin…—" Pin : Oh no! "No I said Pen not Pin you deaf tack, anyways Pen is out at 317" Pen : No! Pin : Yeah! "Yellow Face you got 451 votes" Yellow Face : Is it enough to win? "Of course not!" Yellow Face : Aww… "Donut. Your crabbiness has gotten you 27th with 504 votes." Donut : I'm not crabby! "Flower, die" Flower : No! "Gelatin with 548 votes, that's so… small" Gelatin : But I— "Dora, you got 569 votes, die" Dora : *quickly* Shine bright like a diamond, hey wait die? "Look at Golf Ball." Golf Ball : My chances of winning is 32.352941176%! I'm doomed! "And yes indeed, you are doomed because you're out with only 649" Golf Ball : Damn you! Fries : You know that everyone who talks in here, dies right? "Yes and that means Fries dies at 688 votes" Fries : Grrr… "So is Match with 694" Match : Aww, come on! I haven't said anything, since the beginning of this elimination! "Pencil, your bestie left so you should die too" Pencil : How many votes? "762 votes. Anyways, Book dies at 773 votes" Bubble : Oh the Top 17. "Bubble you are next with 784 votes" Bubble : Oh noio! "Ice Cube with 804 votes" Ice Cube : I want revenge! "Bomby you don't win with 819 votes" Bomby : Oh no! "With 842 votes is Leafy!" Leafy : Well good luck to Teardrop and Firey! "Umm… k? Ruby with 848 votes you don't win" Ruby : Aww really? "Yes really. Back to the show, it's the top 10 and that means 'TEN'nis ball is eliminated with 992 votes" Tennis Ball : Okay that pun wasn't very funny! "Spongy despite everyone hates you, you surprisingly got 1,001 votes a good amount but not enough" Spongy : But, but. Nickel : Get in the TLC, Spongy! "Puffball with 1,102 votes you're eliminated" Puffball : What!? "Pin and Coiny the two leaders of W.O.A.H Bunch is eliminated" Pin : How was I eliminated! Coiny : In the bright side, I got more votes than you do! Pin : Hey! "Needle you loser, you got 1,194 likes a lot but not enough" Needle : Seriously! "Teardrop you imbecile, you got 1,235 votes." Firey : Since Teardrop can't talk, let's just move on. Nickel : Wow, can't believe I made it to the Top 3! "You 3 are also the contestants who got the highest amount of votes to join BFDIA, ironic isn't it?" Nickel : Yeah, yeah just get on with it. "Well Nickel you're out with 1,372 votes!" Nickel : Damn Daniel! "Final 2, only one of you will be standing in the Hall of Fame!" Firey : Rocky good luck but just so you know, I'm gonna win. Rocky : BULLEH! "Firey you're wrong, you got 1,680 votes while Rocky got 1,727 votes" Firey : NOOOOOO!!! Challenge to Win Under construction Planets (NOT OBJECT SHOW) Astronomer : Hi planets! Sun : I'm a star, you dumb human! Earth : You're insulting one of the creatures living on me, you know that right? Sun : I can do whatever I want! Jupiter : Do you think I'm sorta fat? Neptune : Uhh… yeah? Jupiter : Well, I need help losing weight. Uranus : You can run on this treadmill! Earth : Ooohhhh, that's a creation on me too! Uranus : Back off! Jupiter : Uhh… how to use this thing? Sun : ENOUGH BLABBERING STUPID! Saturn : Dude you nearly knocked my ring off. Mars : Does it really matter if it's knocked off? Saturn : Yeah, it does. Mars : Well… I'm sorta curious, but why do you— Venus : Hey, Mars! Mars : Oh hey Venus! Venus : I was wondering if you'd like to play with me with the Big Dipper. Earth : Me too! Mars : Alright? Pluto : I'm lonely… no one wants to play with me… because I'm a dwarf planet… *sobs* Sun : GET OUT! MY SPOT! *throws Pluto away* Pluto : Aww… Hall of Fame 255px-Rocky Idle.png|Rocky Trivia *